Pengantin baru
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Keduanya sama-sama merasa canggung. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama. /Yang Sasuke dengar, pengalaman malam pertama untuk perempuan akan terasa sakit pada awalnya. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Sakura. /Fluff. Oneshot. SasuSaku. M for save.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Malam Pertama (c) Me**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku. Fluff. Oneshot. M (Untuk tema). No LEMON!. DLDR**

 **.**

Emerald itu menatapnya canggung. Sasuke duduk diam di tepi ranjang dan tampak bingung. Ini menjadi malam pertamanya dengan Sakura setelah meresmikan pernikahan mereka di kantor Hokage beberapa waktu lalu, dan keduanya sama-sama malu dan tak mengerti harus melakukan apa terlebih dulu.

Sasuke memang memiliki pengalaman yang minim—dan bahkan bisa dibilang—dia tidak punya pengalaman soal perempuan, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu kalau yang namanya malam pertama perempuan selalu mengalami rasa sakit yang menyiksa terlebih dulu. Terimakasih pada Kakashi dan Naruto yang selalu berkomentar soal ini sejak kemarin, ditambah Sai memperparah keadaan dengan mendeskripsikan secara jelas tentang bagaimana keperawanan perempuan robek ketika berhubungan intim untuk pertama kali. Membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Sensei dan teman-teman bodohnya membuat Sasuke takut. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Menurutnya, Sakura sudah cukup tersakiti oleh kelakuannya selama bertahun-tahun, dan dia tidak ingin membuatnya sakit lagi.

"Sakura." Sepersekian detik Sasuke bisa melihat kilatan rasa takut di mata klorofil indah milik gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu. Dia menghela napas. "Kalau kau belum siap, aku akan menunggu. Kita akan … mmm," rona merah menjalari pipi Sasuke, "melakukannya kapan-kapan," katanya kemudian.

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, Sakura tampak bimbang, keningnya berkerut dalam—terlihat sedang berpikir keras—dan rona merah muda samar juga tampak mempercantik pipi putih murid kesayangan Godaime-Hokage itu. Dia lalu mendesah, menatap gestur samping tubuh suaminya dengan yakin.

Saat Sasuke hendak bangkit menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian dan siap-siap tidur. Dia terkejut ketika tangan mungil Sakura menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dia menoleh.

"Sakura?"

"Aku siap, Sasuke-kun," katanya yakin.

"Tapi …" _aku tidak mau menyakitimu,_ "—rasanya akan menyakitkan, untukmu."

Seulas senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir.

"Di awal memang menyakitkan. Aku akan menahannya, karena …," anak Haruno Kizashi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi manis menggemaskan, dia terlihat sangat malu, "nantinya akan terasa nikmat."

Sasuke gelagapan. "O-oh. Begitu ya?" dia mencoba memandang hal lain, kecuali wajah dan ekspresi Sakura yang entah kenapa sekarang begitu menyiksanya.

"Hmmm." Sakura mengangguk

"Jadi …" _Bagaimana cara memulainya?_

Mengetahui kebingungan Sasuke, dan suaminya yang minim pengalaman soal perempuan, Sakura mendesah. Dia memutuskan untuk membimbing Sasuke, walau dia juga sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman. Beringsut maju, perempuan yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga Sakura itu menangkup kedua belah pipi suaminya dengan tangan, memperhatikan wajah suaminya dengan seksama dan mengaguminya.

Mata gelap Sasuke melebar melihat perbuatan Sakura. Bergantian, dia menatap bibir penuh dan iris klorofil sang istri yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia kemudian memajukan kepalanya, mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke penuh cinta, lalu hidung, dan keningnya. Setelah itu kembali ke bibir. Perlahan Uchiha Sakura mulai mempraktekan pengetahuannya tentang hubungan suami-istri yang dipelajarinya dari Ino, sehari sebelum pernikahan. Dia melumat bibit bawah Sasuke malu-malu.

Ciuman Sakura terlepas. Klorofil dan obsidian saling memerangkap selama sepersekian detik. Sakura dan Sasuke saling melempar senyum, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka untuk memulai ciuman yang lebih bergairah, manis, dan penuh cinta. Saling meraba dan menyentuh kulit pasangan. Satu-persatu kain yang menempel di tubuh mulai terlepas.

Setelah Sakura berbaring di atas tempat tidur—dan di bawah tindihannya, Sasuke memadamkan lampu yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Suara deru napas dan gesekan kulit yang saling beradu mulai terdengar di dalam kamar pengantin baru pasangan Uchiha.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Terbangun di pagi hari membuat Sakura malu sendiri. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuat wajah Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memerah sewarna rambutnya. Dia melepas keperawanannya untuk sang suami tercinta, entah kenapa Sakura merasa begitu bangga dengan kenyataan itu. Melirik suami yang masih terlelap sambil memeluknya di samping, Sakura berusaha turun dari tempat tidur untuk mencuci muka dan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Matanya masih terpejam.

Sakura tak bisa turun karena Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menyiapkan sarapan."

"Hn. Di kulkasku tidak ada bahan makanan."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut menerima informasi barusan.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku baru memberitahumu."

"Lepas Sasuke-kun. Aku mau cuci muka dulu dan ke pasar untuk berbelanja bahan makanan." Sakura berontak, berusaha turun. Tenaga Sasuke yang lebih kuat membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Tinggallah seperti ini. Sebentar saja."

Menghela napas, Uchiha Sakura menuruti permintaan suaminya.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk acara pelukan pagi pengantin baru Uchiha, Sakura pergi ke pasar membeli bahan makanan dengan ditemani Sasuke. Pria itu memaksa. Walau tak bergandengan tangan, dan hanya berjalan berdampingan, mereka berdua tak luput dari godaaan jahil orang-orang desa yang mengomentari kemesraan pengantin baru yang pergi ke pasar berduaan. Ketika bertemu Kakashi dan Naruto, keduanya menggoda mereka habis-habisan, apalagi melihat cara jalan Sakura pagi ini yang agak aneh. Ah. Pengantin baru.

.

.

 **A/N :** _Doakan semoga WB saya berakhir dan saya bisa nyelesaiin hutang multichapter yang banyak :,(_

 **Salam hangat.**


End file.
